1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fan-type grinding wheel which is drivable in a direction of rotation, the fan-type grinding wheel comprising                a support plate which comprises                    a central axis;            an inner hub; and            an annular rim region with an outer peripheral rim; and                        grinding elements which                    are fastened on the rim region so as to form an annular grinding element package; and            encompass the peripheral rim.                        
2. Background Art
A fan-type grinding wheel of this type is known from U.S. Pat. No. 2,804,731 A. The grinding elements are rectangular in shape and are in each case disposed around the outer peripheral rim of the rim region, with a filling material being applied on both sides of the support plate consisting of cardboard so that the segments are disposed around the outer periphery of the support plate approximately in the shape of three quarters of a circle when seen in cross-section. The ends of the grinding elements facing the central axis are clamped on both sides of the support plate by means of in each case one flange and are centrally clamped and held in place by means of a threaded pin and a nut. The sole object of this embodiment is to ensure a simple peripheral grinding or polishing.
A similar fan-type grinding wheel is known from FR 2 731 936 A1 where the grinding elements are disposed on filling bodies in the outer rim region as well.